


Malzykel (A Dean Winchester Fanfic)

by KittinCookii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittinCookii/pseuds/KittinCookii
Summary: The Winchester brothers are desperate to find anyone who could help save the world..which is why they called upon the last Vydelk in the world to help. As it turns out they’ll need the help Malzykel more than they thought they needed to however they don’t mind the little creature hanging around them.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a new at this stuff so I’ll try my best.

"Dean, the world is ending we need help from all our resources meaning angels and well there is someone we can summon he's been locked away for about 100 years but he was too powerful if we summon him the world can be saved." Cas said with confidence as he looked towards Sam and Dean.

"Cas is this safe? I don't want to put the world at risk more than it already is what if this creature comes out and starts killing innocent people then what it basically adds on to stress we already have." Dean said in a rush thinking that all supernatural beings are dangerous. 

Sam looked at Dean with a pleading face. "Dean we have no choice but to try this thing out sure it could be dangerous but think of all the things that we did that were dangerous we literally hung out with the king of hell for crying out loud." Sam said and Dean looked as if he was considering it and he was, he considered his little brother and Cas and his mom, Jody and everyone else who became Team Winchester.

"Fine but if we're doing this thing we're gonna need help I'm talking demon killing bullets, machetes, and text Rowena we need to get the ingredients for this spell along with a few salted demon stars." As Dean began listing things they needed to do Sam had already sent the text and was well on his way to get items Dean requested.

"Dean it's not called "Demon Star" it's a pentagram" Sam yelled over his shoulder whilst walking to the weapon room leaving Cas and Dean alone in the bunkers main room.

"Dean what can I do certainly I can help" Cas said being his helpful self as usual. 

"Alright when Rowena comes we'll need a list of everything to use for the spell when you're done with that we gotta set up the celler cause there's no way that thing is sleeping anywhere near me I don't care if it's two doors down on the right side of Pielandia it's going in the basement." 

Sam came back in the room with his arms filled with equipment and Dean's eyes light up as he sees his big beautiful blow torch also known as "Ripper" his face was similar to a child getting multiple gifts on Christmas or seeing Santa.

-Somewhere deep through the largest gates of Heaven lies a mystical creation that should’ve been vanished from existence this was the last of it’s kind. A creature that could lure you with one gaze and flatten an entire city with its fingertips, they were designed to bring peace and stability to earth then the rebellion happened. All but one was killed as an example of what would if one were to disobey a higher power or as some would say the great divine.

This creature holds a name that can only be said by the most trustworthy of angels and for a human it’s name is Malzykel.

With a wingspan of two football fields and eyes as bright as the sun this was deemed to be the most beautiful creature in the universe.-

“Dean I already explained why you can’t use your blowtorch to make pies-“ Sam tried explaining again to Dean which was probably the fifth time and he was abruptly cut off by Dean who wanted to desperately plead his case.

“Sammy I think you’re wrong with all yours mathematician words you were gonna use the heat won’t be too high it’s pure flame baby.” Dean announced as if he cracked a code.

“Now boys we don’t have time to waste.” Rowena said strolling through the bunker. “The world is still ending and there is no time for chitchat I have places to be so let’s get to summoning shall we.” She said moving towards the basement as Castiel came in with a hand full of things which would take a human decades to find. 

They all went down to the basement of the bunker where Rowena already snapped and made her candles light up. As the time went on they grew anxious, they each held a weapon of their choice should incase their plans fail and this creature gets out of hand.

Rowena started the chant in Latin and the lights flickered for a quick moment so quick that if you were to blink you would’ve missed it. “Does anyone else feel..peaceful?” Dean asked with a sigh as if all the weight of the impending doom was lifted from his shoulders. 

“He’s close then.” Castiel said feeling as peaceful as Dean. There was a large ball of light and everything moved so quickly when they blinked there was a young man on the ground with his wings surrounding his body, he was peaking out from behind them almost afraid. 

Who are these people? Where am I? He wondered pulling his wings tighter around his body. “You needn’t be afraid Malzykel I am Castiel anAngel of the great Devine.” Malzykel peaked up again looking towards the voice and he whimpered going back to his wings.

Rowena hadn’t stuck around and said something about not wanting to be in the crossfire while Dean and Sam were unsure of what to do as they watched the Angel try to soothe the beautiful creature who was whimpering quietly. 

-Malzykel was afraid he didn’t know where he was and his communication channel was empty when he tried to speak with other creatures like him. He was in his feathered cocoon hiding from these humans he’s never met..the Angel knew his name was he my fathers creation as well? Malzykel pondered for a long time before something was draped over his shoulders and he felt trapped so he whimpered and whined louder.-

The three outside watched as Malzykel shivered and they weren’t sure what to do and Dean was absolutely over this. “Someone get it a blanket it’s shivering.” He said tiredly all his energy drained. Sam ran upstairs for the blanket and Dean draped it over Malzykel shoulders, they immediately realized their bad decision when Malzykel whined and whimpered louder.

“Dean try comforting him gently he’s not used to being here and we probably are like aliens to him.” Sam offered to Dean who complied after promises of burgers and pies.

Dean kneeled in front of Malzykel and slowly wrapped his arms around him. “Shh it’s okay we aren’t going to hurt you, I’m Dean that’s my brother Sammy or at least that’s what I like to call him. Now, can you tell me what’s got you worked up? 

Malzykel whimpering and whining decreased just slightly as he opened his wings just slightly to look at Dean. “Scared Alpha.” He whimpered and before Dean could register the whole being called Alpha he was wrapped up in the wings of the creature while it cuddled him.

“Woah okay listen buddy I’m not your Alpha I’m just Dean.” Sam was snickering as the creature didn’t listen but instead rubbed its head on Dean’s chest for comfort. Dean sighed and let him do whatever it would take to calm him down even if that meant he would be called alpha or even cuddle the thing. 

“He seems to seems to be an Omega..the rarest kind of Vydelk there is and he somehow believes that Dean is his Alpha because Dean is comforting him.” Castiel said moving slightly closer. While Sam tried to find ways to help his brother out of his cuddling predicament. 

A few hours past and surprisingly enough Dean was quite comfortable however he did try to coax Malzykel out along with him. “I’ll even hold your hands Mal..can I call you Mal?” Dean asked trying to build up trust.

“Yes Alpha you can call me Mal.” He whispered softly. His voice was as smooth as honey and calm as a beautiful spring day however Dean was unsure how something as sweet as an omega Vydelk could save the world. 

Malzykel unwrapped his wings just slightly enough to see the front of his body and it was the first time the trio had seen Malzykel whole face. They were in shock of how beautiful he was.

He had big doe eyes and pouty lips and a cute button nose which was tiny, his cheeks were full but structured perfectly, his cheeks and nose were littered with little freckles, his hair was long and full of bouncy curls that touched his lower back, he was also shorter than Dean his head stopped below Deans shoulder. He was naked so it wasn’t hard to see that he was smooth and perfect and his body was creamy to touch there was no signs of abs or muscles but he was absolutely perfect.

As Dean, Sam and Castiel took in everything there is to see they finally registered that the Vydelk didn’t have any clothes and that he was still cold. “Alright this is a blanket I’m gonna put it around you and we’re gonna go upstairs think you can handle that Malzykel?

Malzykel nodded and put his wings away then scrambled towards his “Alpha” who had the blanket and wrapped it around him gently. Malzykel nuzzled Deans chest for comfort nervously glancing at the other two. “Don’t be afraid that’s my baby brother and that’s Castiel he couldn’t hurt a fly.” Dean said with a chuckle.

They all went upstairs with Malzykel clutching Deans hand like a lifeline. “Alright Mal I have some clothes to get from my room and I want you to stay here with Sammy and Castiel and be their friends okay?” Dean said bringing Malzykel over to Sam and he released the hold he had on Dean. 

Dean walked away and shakily Malzykel reached for Sams hand and he tip toed so his head could reach his chest to rub his cheek against it. “I won’t hurt you Malzykel.” Sam whispered softly to him and Dean came out with one of his T-shirts and a pair of shorts with boxers. 

“Here you go Mal put these on.” Dean said and Malzykel took the clothes unsure of what to do with them as he’d never worn such things before so Dean helped him and he was almost swimming in the shirt so they left off the shorts and gave him the boxers. 

“Thank you Alpha.” He whispered shyly wanting to wonder around the place he was in however he didn’t want to make his Alpha upset by asking.

“How about we show you around and show where you’ll be sleeping? Would you like that?” Dean asked and Mal nodded eagerly which made them all smile.


	2. The Tour With Stuffed Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malzykel goes on a tour of the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 I hope you guys enjoy.

“I say we start in here which is the main room, this is where we look for cases or do research..” Dean said as he watched Malzykel from over his shoulder and he looked around. 

He was using Dean to hide behind as he peaked out at the room wanting to touch everything, he felt as if he couldn’t hear everything he wanted to do and in the blink of an eye he made his cat ears appear and his normal ears disappear with a little tail peeking out from under the shirt.

“Go on Mal go ahead you can touch the papers I don’t mind.” Dean said softly to Malzykel who then reached out to touch the paper gently as if it was fragile like glass. Malzykel tried to taste the paper but his Alpha quickly told him that he couldn’t eat paper so he sniffed it instead and scrunched up his nose.

“Smells bad Alpha I don’t like it,” Malzykel said with a little whispered and gently set down the papers to reach for the pens which distracted him for a while due to the clicking noise. 

“Omega Vydelks weren’t allowed down to earth ever because they’re rare and humans hunted for them and sold them for millions of dollars. Once every four thousand years only two omega Vydelks are born, sometimes there was only one. Malzykel was born and raised in a special omega Vydelk school and he’s now 20 years old but because of the rebellion of his people he was the only one saved because he was the last omega born and also the rarest.” Castiel said softly to Sam and Dean as the trio watched Malzykels tail wag happily from the new pen he had. 

“That just means we’ll have to protect him no matter the cost.” Sam said just as soft as Castiel did.

“Make no mistake he is one of the strongest Vydelk despite the name omega and no matter what he’ll protect the people who’re closest to him..bad things happen when a Vydelks Alpha is in danger so Dean don’t get in any trouble for a little while.” Castiel explained to him knowing what terrible things could happen. 

Dean nodded and for once didn’t argue about stay off a case of two for a while. “Let’s go Mal let’s check out the kitchen I brought pie earlier I’m sure you’re gonna love it.” Dean said happily while Malzykel pouted unhappily that he had to leave his pen behind. “You can carry it with you buddy it doesn't have to stay here it's yours now.” Sam said handing it back to him to which Malzykel took it and smiled showing off his perfect dimples and perfect teeth.

Once they arrived in the kitchen Malzykel decided to sit on the metal table with his tail thumping against it softly. Dean got the pie from the fridge and sliced a piece for Malzykel then grabbed a fork from the utensil drawer.

“Alright Mal this is my favorite thing in the world Cherry Pie.” Dean held up the plate for Malzykel to smell and he was very interested in this thing he’d never have before. His feet swung back and forth over the side of the table in anticipation but still waited patiently for his Alpha to feed him. Dean took small pieces of the pie on a fork making sure to get the sweet cherry filling as well and held it in front of the sweet Vydelk who ate it eagerly. 

Malzykel purred happily as he ate the pie each bite was better than the last, it was sweet and sugary on the inside and flaky on the outside. “Alright Mal after this then you’ll have some water and I can show you my room then Sammys then Castiels.” Dean explained gently as he wiped the excess pie from Malzykels face. Sam got the bottled water from the fridge after Malzykel last bite then handed it to Dean. 

“Drink slowly or you’ll choke.” Dean opened the water bottle and tilted it at Malzykels lips and he drank slow as he was told until he had enough. 

“Now we visit my room which is way cooler than those two knuckleheads room.” Once they walked through Deans door the little Vydelk was on Deans bed looking at the brown teddy bears between the pillows. It was a gift from Sam to Dean when they were much younger and now it was a centerpiece for his bed. 

The little Vydelk picked up the bear examining it with his nose, it was soft and it felt good against his fingertips and it smelled like his Alpha the most. He rubbed his face on the teddy bear like he did to Dean when he was looking for comfort, he purred as his tail thumped on the soft bed. 

“If you want him you can have him I don’t mind.” Dean said stroking the Vydelks ears which was greatly appreciated. Dean could tell by the way the Vydelk leaned into his touch and by the way his tail moved. Slowly the trio was beginning to understand the omega Vydelk but of course Sam would do more research on him from the internet and Castiel since he knows what happened in Heaven. 

The next stop was to Sams room where Malzykel took a large sweater that had a little white kitten on it that was asleep with the words above saying ‘I’m purrfect’ which made the little Vydelk produce a cute giggle of laughter.

The next stop was Castiels room where Malzykel took a white long sleeve button up and wondered around. “He’s using different items from us to familiarize our scent to him which means that he’s getting used to us.” Castiel said with a small smile while watching the small creature reach for a feather that was most likely from his Angel wings. 

The last stop was the library which went through a few changes per Deans request. There were two long comfy couches and two single seaters and a fake fireplace that produced real heat between the bookshelves that was also replaced with mahogany wood and built into the walls. The walls were painted to a dark red and the floors were wooden with a cream carpet.

Malzykel was quite active in this room while everyone sat down peacefully watching the fireplace move like a real one. After awhile Malzykel laid down with his head in Deans lap while getting an ear scratch which was putting him to sleep, he decided to crawl into Deans lap and curled his tail around his body while peacefully falling asleep.

“I didn’t peg you for the Alpha type Dean.” Sam said with a small chuckle. This was a rare side he’d seen from his brother who was being super understanding and gentle with the Vydelk. Dean Winchester and anything supernatural getting along was rare.

“Well he’s not so bad and I’m sure it’s because I comforted him when he was scared I’m sure he would’ve called you Alpha if you comforted him.” Dean said softly not wanting to wake Malzykel who was clutching his arm and the bear.

“Well I’m gonna do some research on him and see what I can find and hopefully Castiel can debunk the truth from the lies.” Sam said pulling out his laptop from the little table beside his chair.


End file.
